


there's a message in these embers (we just have to find it or die trying)

by xshimonnoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Multi, Terrorism, basically everyone has mixed feelings about a gang and kuroo is an ass, explosions n stuff, legs for days is a thing, my first work in the fandom ahhh dont shoot, p much everyone eventually, take-chan for best deputy, this wasn't at all inspired by zankyou no terror, tsukki is terrorist, ukai is badass, will add charas as they appear ok, yams is cop secretary, you can see where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshimonnoya/pseuds/xshimonnoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another ordinary day. Not this.</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi never asked for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a message in these embers (we just have to find it or die trying)

Yamaguchi sighed, fiddling with his tie. The morning always started the same; arriving at the train station at 5 to meet his boss, get the day’s updates and duties from the sometimes clumsy deputy, and chuckle as the recognised ‘best officer’ enthusiastically provided their breakfast orders, which rarely ever changed. His boss, Ukai Keishin, was the Chief of the Miyagi Police, and a force to be reckoned with. Since his grandfather, Ukai Ikkei, handed over responsibility, the crime total had gone down by at least 3.5 percent. Takeda Ittetsu, the deputy, was gentle yet sturdy as he briefed Yamaguchi on their latest assignment -- a dangerous terrorist gang had shown up, and had already laid down their plans and threatened the government, and 3 guesses as to where they were stationed. He gulped as he looked into Takeda’s eyes as he explained that, ‘We know they’re in Miyagi, but the question is -- _where_?’. The whole concept was terrifying to him; these guys are dangerous, _what if people get hurt_..!?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and whirled around to see the maybe-kinda-really-rebellious-and-teasing-but-absolutely-gold-hearted ‘best officer’, Tanaka Saeko, grin at him and roar a good-natured laugh. She heartily patted (more like whacked) his back, causing him to stumble forward and laugh himself, before straightening up as she went through the day’s breakfast. He mentally ticked off the orders as she went; a large black coffee and ham and cheese sandwich for Ukai, a mango iced tea and a bagel for Takeda, and a Red Bull and 2 tuna sandwiches for Saeko herself. Yamaguchi thought that he’d just grab himself a water to go with the cup-ramen he had stashed in his bag.

He walked with his superiors to the end of the street that housed the police station, where Takeda always offered to wait for him (without fail), and he always happily declined, preferring to spend his morning walk to the nearby café mulling over their latest work. Leaving them, he turned to his right, down the next street, until he arrived at a Serava’s. He walked through the door, the smell of fresh coffee assaulting his senses as he joined the ever-lengthening line. When he heard the bell in the entryway of the small shop chime again, and a mellow humming start up behind him, he didn’t expect the person to begin talking to him.

“Nice weather today, huh?”

He blinked, nodding slowly, in case the stranger wasn’t talking to him. But when the smooth voice continued, and no-one else near them had spoken, (clearly to them, at least) and he turned around to find a man a good 10 centimetres taller than him (rooster hair and all) grinning slyly down at him, he balked.

“Um.. Can I.. help you..?” he inquired, hoping for some sort of explanation as to why his peaceful morning routine was interrupted by this random person.

“Hm.. I dunno, can you?” was the snarky reply.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes (mentally of course, that would be rude) and smiled at the man.

“ _May_ I help you?” he huffed, and the other raised an eyebrow, before offering his hand.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Now it was his turn to raise a brow.

“Right…” he slurred, awkwardly shaking the tall stranger’s hand. “Yamaguchi Tadashi…”

They stared at each other for a moment, before the newcomer blurted out what sounded like “you have a nice face”, and then stopped.

“Uh.. Come again?”

Kuroo cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side. There was that godawful smirk again. “I said.” He chuckled. “Nice face ya got there.”

And for some reason it sounded sarcastic.

Yamaguchi grimaced and muttered, “I didn’t realise bullying existed outside schools..”

The other scrunched up his face in what, if he hadn’t known better, the freckled boy might have seen as worry.

“..That was a genuine compliment.”, came the quiet reply a few moments later, before the voice’s owner broke out into another grin. This one, for some reason, was surprisingly devoid of any ulterior motive.

“I’m saying you’re cute! We could really use another face like yours in the gang, it’d liven up the place, no doubt~!”

Silence filled the space between them as Tadashi remembered what Takeda had told him that morning.

_‘There’s a terrorist gang somewhere in Miyagi. We don’t know where exactly, but they’re here, and they’re..’_

“..Dangerous.” he finished under his breath, the slouch in his shoulders immediately disappearing as he turned around to face Kuroo head on. He had obviously realised his mistake, because he had a hand slapped over his mouth, and was looking down at the shorter with a kind of scared but curious look in his dark eyes.

_‘How ironic.’_

He gulped and steeled himself, returning the eye-contact with determination.

“…Would you mind having a word outside, Kuroo-san?”

He nodded slowly and they left their place in the line to stand a few metres away from the door, and the few people milling around in the dawn hours. Fishing around in his pocket, Yamaguchi grabbed the badge Ukai had given him in case of an emergency and pulled it out, flipping it open.

_‘Use it if something happens and we’re not there. I trust you to call the shots, kid.’_

He held up the plaque and frowned at the man. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miyagi Police. I’d like to talk to you about recent events regarding gang violence and government threats originating from this area, so if you would accompany me to the sta-”

The hand that was previously covereing Tetsurou’s mouth was pulling his phone out and pressing a number on speed-dial, while the other was keeping the freckled boy himself quiet. He manouvered them into an alleyway, out of sight, and lightly pushed him against the back wall. The taller looked at him with a frown, then turned and stalked away towards the street, lifting the mobile to his ear.

With a sigh, Tadashi knew that he had no way out, and calling his boss would likely get him hurt, but he would risk it. He slipped out his own device and, carefully holding it close to his chest, typed out a few words.

**To; Boss, Takeda-san, Saeko-san**

**From; Me**

**Sub.; !!**

**\--** Now I’m a gang hostage, I think. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.

 _‘Here goes nothing.’_ He thought, and pressed send.

Kuroo wandered back into the alley after a minute, and offered him a hand up.

“Looks like I was right. Sorry ‘bout this, mate, but you’re our newest member, whether you like it or not.” After a moment of not moving, he cocked an eyebrow. “You do realise you could arrest me any second, right..?”

The younger shook his head. “As much as I would like it, I’m not an actual officer, just an assistant. The badge is for emergencies, but I guess it backfired on me…”

He nodded with a small ‘ah’, and pulled him up. The second Yamaguchi was on his feet, his phone went off, and drew attention to his escape attempt.

_‘Well, shit.’_

The taller looked at him, and he huffed, slapping the mobile into his awaiting hand and grimaced while he read the message out.

“It’s from someone named… Saeko? Hm, sounds hot-”

_‘…no.’_

“-Says, ‘Tanks or just the guns, your pick. I’m goin’ full army in there if me child’s in any harm!’… Wait, your mum?! Dude!”

Another shake of the head. “Just one of my bosses. Super protective of me though, so I guess you’re not far off, in a way.”

“Anyway! I’m gonna take you back to HQ!” Tetsurou chummily thwacked his back and directed him back out into the walkway, and back the way they came, chucking his phone to the side on the way. Tadashi couldn’t help but look back at it longingly.

_‘This is just not my day, is it?’_

\--

After a train ride and what seemed like hours of walking, they arrived in the old industrial area, somewhere in the Miyagi countryside. A tall, wide building loomed over them, concrete crumbling and roof open to all weathers.

“Um.. This.. Isn’t what I expected.”

“What, you thought we’d have a huge ass coomercial building in the middle of nowhere, where any forces of law could find us?”

“..Yes and no..?”

“Kid, you’re fuckin’ insane.”

_‘I would say you are, too, Kuroo-san...’_

“Lemme just say that things aren’t always as they seem, buster. You’ll know that saying by heart soon enough. Literally.”

He brought them to large, wrought-iron doors that opened down into the ground, where one might find a bomb shelter or such. But they weren’t looking for bomb shelters, oh no..

They wrestled with the doors a moment, before they gave way and the two men shuffled down the stairs, through the short tunnel, and up another staircase. The taller pressed some buttons on a wall, a lock was released, and the last doors were opened for them. Upon climbing out, this was the last thing Yamaguchi expected to see. Standing in front of them were two others; A tall, smiling man, and another tall but not-so-smiling man.

“Yo!” Tetsurou greeted without hesitation. “Where’re the others~?”

The not-no-smiling blonde spoke up, “They’re..” he glanced pontedly towards Yamaguchi, “..out..”

The other blinked and looked at the blonde. This guy had silver hair and was the tallest of all of them, and that was saying something in itself.

“Whaddaya mean, Tsukishima? They’re in the back!”

“Haiba I swear to God, shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, that’s mean!”

_‘They’re all insane, oh my god, I’m going to die. Fuck.’_

“So!” the black-haired male to his side interjected. “This is Yamaguchi Tadashi! He’ll be joining us today!”

For the first time, the tallest, Haiba, looked at him.

“Huh. He’s kinda short.”

“Excuse me, you’re just tall. I’ll have you know that I’m almost 180cm, thanks.”

“Snarky, though.” Tsukishima uttered, and the freckled boy’s face exploded in colour.

He sighed. “Sorry, ‘M not usually this rude. I’ve just had a rough, and very strange, morning.” He grumbled, shooting Kuroo a not-so-subtle glare from the corner of his eyes.

“What did I do!?”

“Let’s see… Disturbed my routine, though that’s not really the problem here, threw away my phone, kidnapped me, and are now forcing me to join a gang.”

“I’m not forcing you to do anything!”

A deadpan look from the shortest.

“…Okay.”

Suddenly a head poked itself around the corner, slowly followed by a body (another tall one, what is this) and an agitating, sing-song voice.

“Kuroo! You’re back..! Great to see ya! Uh, Tobio-chan wants your help with something or other, so, yeah.. Bye!” and suddenly, he was gone, just as quickly and smoothly as he had arrived.

“I feel like my day has suddenly gotten worse.”

Tsukishima scoffed, or tried not to laugh and ended up snorting, depending on how you looked at it, and the other two started chuckling in varying degrees of volume.

“You’re gonna be an interesting one…!” Kuroo chided as he bounded off to this ‘Tobio-chan’ person. “Good to have ya!”

Then he stopped, looked at his feet, looked back up, turned around, and grinned, bowing deeply. It was Yamaguchi’s death sentence, and he fucking knew it.

“Welcome to Ego…” That seemed normal, but when those piercing eyes were back on him the next instant, they were a lot more unsettling. Tsukishima and Haiba faced him too, and he felt the temperature plummet with the abrupt switch in mood.

These were madmen.

“…We hope you enjoy your stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh yams y u so ooc //hit  
> anyway- hello, if you're reading this, you've made it to the end and i thank you--  
> uh  
> the end is rushed and overly, unnecessarily dramatic and yams is ooc as well, but hey i just picture him being super sassy when angry or extremely weirded out ok ok  
> also this is unbeta'd as all eff so  
> also oikawa no  
> thank for read  
> byebi--
> 
> \--noyabutt


End file.
